


What the Stars Don't Know

by Marxilliousus



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxilliousus/pseuds/Marxilliousus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Pines has finally cornered a wanted killer. Nothing she hasn't dealt with before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Stars Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of an au i have* where dipper and mabel didn’t come back to gravity falls after gideon took over the mystery shack. then some other stuff happened but thats sorta what the story is about so i’ll shut up now
> 
> also unedited. enjoy my raw writing
> 
> *just made up

“All right, I’m right outside,” Mabel said into her earpiece, crouching down behind one of the pitted concrete walls that surrounded the abandoned shelter. She tugged uncomfortably at her ankle. “Also, whose idea was it to add high heels to this uniform?”

“Sorry, not up to me,” Hanler replied in their low, even voice. “Listen, if you’re nervous, I can send in your backup. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Mabel shook her head, then remembered that Hanler was all the way back at headquarters. “We talked about this, H. There’s a much lower chance of the operation being compromised if there’s only one agent.” Mabel shifted her weight over to her other leg. “Every additional agent increases the possibility that we’ll be noticed.”

“Just don’t try anything risky, M. We don’t need to lose any more agents to this guy.” Hanler didn’t alter their tone, but Mabel had known them long enough to recognize that they were concerned.

“I’m turning my earpiece off and going in, H. Anything comes up, let me know,” Mabel whispered with one ear to the wall. She reached up and turned the small device off. She thought she heard a faint “good luck” from her earpiece, and almost reached up to reply, but was interrupted by a harsh noise on the other side of the wall. Mabel clasped her hands around the grip of her pistol until her knuckles went white. _Focus_ , she thought to herself. This mystery killer had already taken out four agents and injured one, and it had taken them months to track them down.

The violent sound of metal against stone startled Mabel back into the present. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them wide, upset momentarily that she had allowed her attention to wander. She cautiously peeked over the broken wall and quickly ducked back down again. Bile formed in her throat, and she swallowed it down, wincing. Letting her courage build itself back up, she stood up just enough to take in the visceral scene.

The killer, back turned, stood out among the dull features of the collapsed building with his stark white shirt and black slacks. A long black garment was draped across a fallen piece of rubble. A perfectly ordinary scene, until Mabel forced herself to refocus her gaze to the left of the killer, and past the dark red stains on his sleeve. The axe he was holding was completely red, with not even enough metal showing to reflect the bright light of the electric lantern sitting on the ground.

Steeling herself, Mabel allowed her gaze to wander even further down and to the human body on the ground. Her jaw clenched in horror when she saw it squirm and realized whoever it was was still alive. Blood poured from a gash in their throat, and they were clearly trying to form words, but the words were wet-sounding and incomprehensible.

“I’m honestly surprised that you’ve lasted as long as you have,” said a soft, high-pitched voice. It took Mabel a couple seconds to realize that it was the killer speaking. “You’re a resilient one, I’ll give you that.” The killer raised his hand as though examining his palm and rotated his wrist. Mabel heard a sharp crack.

The dying victim attempted to gurgle out a few words but was silenced as the killer shoved their head down with the side of the axe.

“I know, but I’ve already gotten all the information I need out of you. Call me what you will, but I’m not a sadist.” The killer raised the axe with one hand, the dull red catching the light, before letting gravity take over. Mabel looked down at her feet as a final, fatal gash was added to the victim’s chest. They let out a final gurgle before their head fell. It made a soft thump against the ground.

Mabel shifted the gun in her hands, letting its weight restore her confidence. It didn’t help much. She had expected some mad, drugged up beast, not this soft spoken murderer. It didn’t help that his voice made her uncomfortable for reasons she couldn’t explain. Mabel adjusted her hairband and stood up straight. Her back cracked, and she froze; but when the killer didn’t turn, Mabel stepped out into the doorway and leveled her gun at the back of the killer. She didn’t put her finger over the trigger; as far as she could tell, the killer had only the axe.

The killer, oblivious to Mabel’s presence, sighed and brushed dust off of his pants. He shook the axe, the wet blood spattering the ground. He looked up into the sky, his head tilted back at an extreme angle. Mabel unconsciously shivered at the profile of the killer against the moonlit sky.

_It’s now or never_ , Mabel thought to herself. She stepped forward and in her loud, clear voice she said, “Freeze! Make no sudden movements, and drop your weapon slowly!”

To his credit, the killer did freeze, at least momentarily. After a tense pause, he slowly turned his head, and Mabel was able to make out the smile creeping across his face. “Now _there’s_ a voice I haven’t heard in too long,” the killer said in a mocking tone, his lilting voice all too familiar. He turned completely to face her, and Mabel saw that he was wearing the white collar of a priest around his neck.

The killer, a young man, saw Mabel’s glance at his neck and his grin widened. “Ah, my little deception. Priests are so ignorant. Hardly an excuse for a secret society, when all one needs is a simple white collar to be accepted.” The killer adjusted the collar and looked back up at Mabel. “That outfit doesn’t fit, you know. Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“It fits just fine!” Mabel blurted out. She mentally scolded herself. _Do_ not _engage in banter with the murderer!_ “Please keep silent and lay down the axe, and I will not need to use force.”

The killer’s smile fell, and his gaze turned to one of disappointment. “Now that’s not what I meant at all. Have you really forgotten who I am?”

Mabel realized her hands were shaking. The scariest thing was that she did recognize this man, but her head ached whenever she thought about it. She must have winced, because the killer took notice.

“Have they already gotten to you? I warned you all those years ago. Perhaps you should have listened.”

“Stop talking!” Now Mabel’s voice was what was shaking. “I don’t know you, but I know what you’ve done!”

“Always the naive one, tsk tsk.” The killer tutted at her, shaking his head. He took a step closer, and Mabel’s finger went instantly to the trigger.

“I will not hesitate to shoot you if you take a step closer!” Mabel shouted, clearly losing her composure. She had faced down plenty of violent killers and hardened criminals. Why was she having so much trouble facing this one?

The killer looked straight at Mabel, his expression gentle, as though looking at a child. Mabel’s head started to hurt again. “It’s almost like looking in a mirror,” he said softly, taking another step forward. “Which is interesting; I’ve avoided mirrors for so long.” His voice had taken on a hard edge.

“St-stay back!” Mabel screamed, unaware of the tears falling running down her cheeks.

“You know, I always liked your sweaters, even if I never mentioned it,” the killer whispered. “What happened to that life, my dear sister?”

Mabel gasped as pain jolted through her head. As she fell to the ground, the gun clattering from her hands, she saw the killer run forward, arms outstretched. The last thing she heard was his lilting voice, “When you wake, I’ll help you remember; you’ll see what kind of world you’re _really_ protecting…”

**Author's Note:**

> <http://starfleetrambo.tumblr.com/post/106627640863/cops-and-killers>  
>  its 3am (actually 6am now) and i dont give a shit and i like this drawing too much  
> also the drawing might have its own au associated with it or something but i dont know anything about that so...
> 
> END OF PART ONE MAYBE THERE’LL BE A PART TWO SOMEDAY WHO KNOWS


End file.
